1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reactor that reduces the necessity for tolerance management in fixing a reactor body to a case.
2. Related Art
Reactors are used for various purposes including those in drive systems of hybrid automobiles or electric automobiles or the like. For example, as a reactor used in a booster circuit mounted in a vehicle, one in which a reactor body comprising: an annular core made with a magnetic material; a resin member covering the outer circumference of the annular core; and a coil wound around a part of the outer circumference of the annular core via the resin member is housed in a metallic case is used often. Molding is generally adopted to arrange resin around the circumference of the annular core to form the resin member.
A conventionally adopted method of fixing a reactor body to a case is performed by housing the reactor body in the case and fixing the reactor body to the case by fastening with a screw (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-229406). That is, the reactor body is provided with a metallic fixture provided, at its tip, with a screw hole, and the screw hole and a screw hole provided to the case are aligned and a screw is inset to both the screw holes to fasten the screw holes, thereby fixing the reactor body to the case.
Conventionally, metallic fixtures for fixing a reactor body to a case are provided at four corners of the reactor body, and the reactor body is fixed to the case by screw-fastening at the four locations in total.
Hereinafter, fixation of a reactor body to a case at four locations is called “four-point fixation.” In a case of four-point fixation, it is necessary to strictly manage positional tolerance of each fixation location in the reactor body in its height direction. That is, in a case of four-point fixation, if all the four points at the fixation locations are not on the same plane, the reactor body is fixed in a state where distortion is caused to the reactor body, so this may lead to destruction of each member such as a metal plate which is a fixture, for example.
For this reason, in order to perform tolerance management at four points of the above-mentioned reactor body in its height direction, it is necessary to be strict about the dimension of each member, and also it is necessary to use a jig device to press the reactor body against the case highly precisely, leading to cost increase.
Therefore, it is an object of an aspect of the innovations herein to provide a rector, which is capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the related art.